Hunnie Bunnie
by lee.taisoo
Summary: Sehun menginginkan seekor kelinci. krishun w/ tao and jongin. kris. sehun.


**tittle : Hunnie Bunnie**

**author : lee taisoo**

**cast : krishun w/ jongin and tao**

**genre : romance**

**rate : K**

**summary : Sehun menginginkan seekor kelinci**

**desclaimer : semua cast bukan punya saya, mereka milik orang tua masing-masing. Tapi saya yakin cerita ini milik saya sendiri.**

**warning : YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, membosankan, crack pair, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

...

happy reading

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah, dengan langit jingga menjadi atap para gedung-gedung tinggi kota Seoul. Di salah satu apartemen di tengah kota, seorang namja milky skin menatap tanpa minat pada benda kotak hitam yang menampilkan gambar bergerak pada layarnya. Duduk di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun, disampingnya seorang namja dengan rambut blonde sedang memejamkan matanya lelap. Sehun—namja milky skin—meraih remote televisi disampingnya. Mangganti-ganti channel mencoba menemukan acara menarik yang ditayangkan para pekerja stasiun televisi.

"HAHH!" menghela nafasnya keras sambil melempar benda pengontrol televisi. "Bothannnn!" erangnya. Menolehkan kepala kearah namja disampingnya, lalu mendengus.

"Ge~ Fanfan gege~" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja yang dipanggilnya Fanfan gege. Yifan—atau Fanfan tetap bergeming tak terganggu oleh rengekan namja manis disampingnya.

"YAKK! FANFAN GEGEEE!" kesal karna Yifan tak juga bangun, Sehun mencoba cara lain—berteriak tepat di telinga Yifan. Seketika Yifan langsung tersentak kaget, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menggosok-gosokkan telinga kanannya yang memerah terkontaminasi teriakan Sehun.

"Ishhh... Sehuna, jangan berteriak!" Yifan menatap sebal namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Yang ditatap hanya melebarkan bibirnya memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya—nyengir—tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Wae?" tanya Yifan mengetahui bahwa Sehun menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bothan, ge." bibir tipisnya mengerucut, membuat Sehun tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

"Lalu?" bibir Sehun semakin ia majukan mendengar petanyaan Yifan. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan—merajuk. Melihat itu Yifan tersenyum. Menggeser duduknya mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. "Hunnie~" kali ini Sehun yang menggeser duduknya, menjauhi Yifan.

"Kau mau ikut gege jalan-jalan?" mendengar pertanyaan Yifan, Sehun langsung berbalik menghadap Yifan. Menatap pemuda blasteran itu dengan mata berbinar. Lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu, gege siap-siap dulu. Kau tunggu dulu nde?" tersenyum lembut sebelum mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ay! Ay, captain!" Yifan tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan namjachingunya. Mengacak surai lightbrown kekasih manisnya, sebelum benar-benar beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Yifan keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan mengagumkannya. Hanya kemeja putih, dan jeans biru yang melekat dengan pas pada tubuh atletisnya, tapi tetap membuat ia nampak mempesona. Berbeda dengan Sehun, yang berpakaian casual. Namja manis itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih lengan panjang, dan celana jeans selutut.

Sehun sudah siap dengan sepatu chuck taylor abu-abunya. Berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu Yifan yang sedang memasangkan sneakers putih pada kedua kakinya.

"Jja... Kita berangkat." Yifan menghampiri Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggunya dengan sabar. Sesampainya di samping pemuda manis itu, Yifan segera mendapat pelukan pada lengannya. Membuat ia tersenyum hangat.

"Kajja, ge." pemuda yang lebih kecil menarik pemuda lainnya keluar rumah dengan senyum bahagia terus tersemat pada wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 30 menit dengan menggunakan bus kota. Akhirnya Yifan dan Sehun sampai di salah satu pusat kota Seoul. Sebuah area bersantai yang cukup luas dengan sebuah taman di tengahnya. Dipinggirnya terdapat berbagai toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam dengan desain yang unik.

"Bubble tea!" pekik Sehun senang melihat kedai yang menjual bubble tea dengan maskot gelembung yang sedang tertawa lucu. Namja manis itu segera menarik tangan sang namja tampan menuju kedai dengan warna biru dan pink tersebut. Yifan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih. Ia hanya menurut dan mengikuti arah tarikan Sehun.

KLININGG

Bel yang dipasang tepat diatas pintu masuk berbunyi saat sepasang kekasih itu memasuki kedai, seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yifan, Sehun segera berlari kecil kearah konter pemesanan. Seorang yeoja cantik menyambut Sehun dengan senyuman manis, dan menanyakan pesanan Sehun.

"Aku mau rasa taro satu." girang Sehun menyebutkan pesanannya. Sang yeoja mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Sehun menuju layar di depannya. Ia tampak menekan beberapa tombol maupun layar. Kembali menatap Sehun dan bertanya untuk memastikan pesanan namja milky skin itu.

"Satu bubble tea rasa taro. Ada lagi?" tanya yeoja tersebut ramah. Sehun berbalik menghadap Yifan, yang baru saja sampai di tempatnya.

"Gege mau pesan apa?" Yifan hanya menggeleng, menyatakan bahawa ia tidak ingin memesan apa-apa. Namja yang lebih muda kembali berbalik menghadap yeoja cantik pegawai kedai ini. "Itu saja." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sang yeoja kembali pada layarnya dan menyebutkan berapa yang harus dibayar. Yifan meraih dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang sekiranya cukup untuk membayar pesanan kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama Sehun segera mendapatkan pesanannya. Mereka segera keluar dari kedai tersebut untuk kembali berjalan-jalan. Yifan dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan. Hening berlangsung, karena Sehun sibuk berkonsentrasi menikmati minuman yang paling ia sukai. Sedang Yifan sedang sibuk mengamati, memperhatikan, dan melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitarnya.

Mata Yifan berhenti dan tertuju pada sebuah kios aksesoris yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris. Segera ditariknya tangan pemuda disampingnya, menuju kios tersebut. Pemuda yang ditarik hanya bisa mengikuti sang kekasih dengan bingung, sambil tetap menikmati bubble tea nya.

Yifan dan Sehun menghampiri tempat berbagai macam dan bentuk piercing yang dijual oleh toko dengan desain etnik. Yifan tampak sibuk memilih dan menimbang—apa yang akan ia beli. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengamati dengan tatapan polos sambil tetap menyeruput minumannya. Cukup lama mereka berada disana, sampai akhirnya Yifan menentukan pilihannya, dan menarik Sehun menuju meja kasir untuk membayar.

.

.

.

.

Langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Sehun dan Yifan duduk di sebuah bangku taman untuk beristirahat setelah lelah berjalan-jalan dan melihat berbagai macam hal. Belum cukup lama mereka duduk, kembali Sehun menarik Yifan ke arah gerombolan beberapa orang, saat lensanya menatap apa yang ditonton gerombolan itu.

"Hunnie~ kita duduk dulu nde? Gege lelah." Yifan menetap ditempatnya, walaupun Sehun terus menarik-narik lengannya.

"Ayolah Fanfan gege~" rengek Sehun masih mengajak Yifan untuk mengikutinya. Mendengar nada rengekan Sehun, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Sehun. Mereka mendekat pada gerombolan tersebut. Disana terdapat seorang namja paruh baya sedang melakukan pertunjukan sulap. Pesulap itu sedang merubah selembar kain berwarna merah menjadi sebuah payung. Sehun bertepuk tangan riang melihat pertunjukan tersebut, sedangkan namja yang bersamanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Akhirnya pesulap itu mengakhiri penampilannya. Gerombolan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya tampak bubar, termasuk Sehun dan Yifan. Yifan tampak bernafas lega.

"Sudah malam. Kita pulang nde?" ajak Yifan karna memang langit sudah gelap, dan bintang mulai bermunculan. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Yifan yang menggenggam jemarinya.

.

.

"Apa kau senang?" Sehun mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Yifan tersenyum, mengacak surai lightbrown kekasihnya, dan mengecup sebentar puncak kepala namja berkulit pucat tersebut.

Yifan menghentikan langkah mereka tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar nde?"

"Gege mau kem-" belum genap Sehun bertanya, Yifan sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Akhirnya namja itu menuruti perintah Yifan dengan menunggu disini.

.

.

"Gege darimana saja?" tanya Sehun saat Yifan telah kembali. Yifan tersenyum.

"Gege hanya pergi membeli ini." mengeluarkan gumpalan yang nampak lembut berwarna putih dari balik punggunya. Mata Sehun berbinar senang melihat apa yang dibeli Yifan.

"Cotton candy!" teriak Sehun girang lalu mengambil alih permen itu. Sekali lagi Yifan tersenyum sambil mengacak surai lembut adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Gomawo Fanfan ahjussi.." ucap Sehun lucu, membuat namja tinggi disampingnya membelalakkan matanya. Sehun terkekeh. "Fanfan gege seperti ahjussi yang membelikan ponakannya sebuah permen. Kekeke~"

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halte bus. Tetapi untuk kedua kalinya tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Kali ini bukan Yifan yang menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi Sehun. Mata Sehun terus mengarah ke sebuah toko dengan tertarik. Sebuah toko hewan dengan beberapa hewan peliharaan manis terpajang di depan toko.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Yifan yang mengernyit heran.

"Gege~ mereka sangat lucu. Belikan hunnie satu~"

"Tidak, Hunnie." tolak Yifan halus.

"Ayolah, ge~ bbuing-bbuing~" rajuk Sehun, kali ini dengan aegyo mematikannya.

"Tidak, Sehunnie. Kajja kita pulang!" Yifan menarik lembut tangan Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan Sehun mengikuti langkah lebar sang gege masih dengan terus merengek.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak hentinya Sehun memohon agar Yifan membelikannya seekor kelinci. "Apa Fanfan tidak gemas melihat wajahnya yang minta dipeluk seperti ini?" Sehun menirukan wajah menggemaskan sang kelinci. Dan demi Jongin dan Tao yang kulitnya gelap, Sehun sungguh sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya Yifan sudah tidak tahan dengan aegyo-aegyo yang dikeluarkan namja manis tersebut. Tapi ia tidak ingin kelinci itu akan terlantar nantinya, karna bisa dipastikan Sehun akan segera bosan.

Mereka sampai di gedung apartment tempat tinggal mereka. Yifan berjalan memasuki gedung dengan Sehun yang masih terus mengoceh betapa imutnya kelinci yang ia inginkan di belakang Yifan.

"Tidak, Hunnie. Kau akan sibuk dan tak akan bisa mengurus kelinci itu. Jadi, gege tidak akan membelikannya!" akhirnya Yifan angkat suara setelah sekian lama Sehun merengek.

"Ani! Hunnie bisa merawatnya walaupun Hunnie sibuk. Ayolah ge~ jeballll~" Sehun masih terus berusaha, kali ini dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gege, tak percaya. Jadi, sekarang berhentilah merengek karna itu tidak akan bekerja." wajah Sehun memerah menahan tangis.

"Fanfan menyebalkan!" teriak Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Yifan memasuki apartment mereka.

"Naga jelek! Bodoh! Menyebalkan!" Sehun terus mengumpat sambil menghapus air matanya. Memasuki kamarnya, tanpa menyapa Jongin dan Tao yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Yifan saat memasuki apartment. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa disamping kedua temannya. Lalu menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin mengeluarkan keheranannya.

"Dia menginginkan seekor kelinci." jawab Yifan lelah.

"Mengapa kau tak membelikannya?" tanya Tao yang memang paling memanjakan magnae mereka.

"Dia tidak akan bisa merawatnya, Tao." Jongin dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Mereka tau Sehun tidak pernah bisa memelihara hewan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah siap dengan seragamnya saat Yifan turun untuk sarapan dengan rambut acak-acakannya.

"Pagi Hunnie." Yifan akan mencium pipi kiri sang kekasih, tetapi Sehun malah melempar wajahnya menghindari kecupan sang naga. Kris menghela napasnya lelah melihat namjanya masih marah.

Tidak seperti biasanya, meja makan hening karna tidak ada ocehan sang magnae. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Sehun berpamitan untuk segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Tao gege, Jongin hyung, Sehunie berangkat dulu. Annyeong~" Sehun berangkat tanpa berpamitan kepada Yifan. Sekali lagi namja blasteran itu menghela nafasnya. Dua namja lainnya hanya menatapnya mengasiani.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dari sekolah masih dengan rasa kesal terhadap Yifan. Ia tidak berbicara apapun saat Yifan menjemputnya. Bahkan ia hampir meninggalkan gegenya untuk pulang dengan angkutan umum sebelum sang geg menahan tangannya tadi.

Sesampainya di apartment, Sehun segera memasuki kamarnya. Mengurung diri di dalamnya tanpa mempedulikan Yifan yang daritadi berusaha mengobrol dengannya.

TOKTOK!

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar Sehun dan disusul suara Yifan tidak membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya. Malahan namja manis itu berbaring di atas kasurnya, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Terdengar pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekati tubuh Sehun.

"Hunnie... Fan gege punya sesuatu untukmu." Yifan memulai merayu Sehun. Tapi namja yang lebih muda tak merespon apa-apa.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" kembali tak ada tanggapan dari namja yang berbaring itu. Yifan menghela nafasnya. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat manja.

"Baiklah... Maafkan gege. Bukannya gege tidak mau membelikannya. Hanya saja gege kasihan apabila nanti kelinci itu tidak Sehun rawat. Daripada nanti kelinci itu mati, dan Sehun akan sedih. Lebih baik Sehun tidak memilikinya dari awal. Maafkan gege, nde?" Yifan memberi pangertian kepada sang dongsaeng. Kali ini Sehun merespon dengan mengelurkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Hunnie mau memaafkan Fanfan kan?" Sehun mengangguk ragu. Wajahnya merah menhan tangis.

"Huks... Tapi Hunnie ingin kelinci." air mata Sehun mulai mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Yifan menarik sang terkasih kedalam pelukannya.

"Ssshhh... Uljimma. Gege punya sesuatu untuk Hunnie." mengelus surai lembut berwarna lightbrown dengan sayang.

"Wae?" Sehun bertanya masih dengan wajah basahnya.

"Jja ikut gege!"

.

.

"Woahhh..." teriak Sehun penuh kagum melihat hadiah dari Yifan.

"Hunnie menyayangi gege!" Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang kekasih. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasih, dan rasa bahagianya. Yifan tersenyum, dan mengelus surai namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Sehun.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yifan yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dan cengiran bahagia dari namja didepannya.

"Gomawo, gege." kembali Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yifan. Setelah itu melepaskannya, dan menghampiri sesuatu. Hewan mungil dangan bulu lumayan tebal itu melompat-lompat kecil dalam kandangnya. Sehun mendekatnya wajahnya pada kandang berwarna biru. Tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya melihat betapa menggemaskannya makhluk di depannya.

"Annyeong~ Now, your name is Bunnie. Bangapseumnida."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong~ annyeong yeorobeunnnn... Do you miss mehhh? Saya kembali dengan mengantongi ff si magnae swallow bersama abang tukang ojek galaxy /lambai-lambai ala miss universe/.

Aku dapet ide ini waktu aku ngrengek minta dibeliin kelinci lagi. Wkwk. Tapi gak dibolehin u,u Akhirnya aku terinspirasi gimana kalo Sehun merajuk dengan imutnya ke Kris. Oh iya, FYI, kelinci yg di cover itu kelinci aku lhooo... Hehehe.

Sedikit curhat, awalnya aku udah gak galau Kris, eh, tetiba tadi aku nemu video kris nyanyi 'all of me' langsung galau lagi... I miss Kris so much :"

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf buat ff BBGB yang belum update dari jaman kolobendo. Tapi aku usahain buat update cepet. Ditunggu aja yaaa

Mian kalo banyak typo bertebaran di penjuru ff ini, soalnya aku ngetik+ngepost di hp. Maklumi aja yee. At last, gomawo sudah membaca ff membosankan ini. Annyeong~

Waktunya review... Klik dibawah ini yaaa. Kanshamnida.


End file.
